BROS
by Miss Mairin
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto, co-leaders of B.R.O.S. (Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy) enjoy causing trouble for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

B.R.O.S.

Meeting 1 ½

"Are we ready to start our first meeting of the B.R.O.S.?" a voice asked absentmindedly, too preoccupied with searching the semi-dark room for intruders.

A dark-haired teenager nodded in response and plopped down onto the ground, before pausing and quirking his head in confusion. "Wait. What did we decide the BROS stood for, again?"

"It stands for the Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy," the first voice explained, as if the answer was completely obvious. He was oblivious to the other's disgust.

"Seriously, Bokuto?" the teen grumbled, exasperated.

Bokuto nodded with a dumb grin on his face and clapped his hands together, "Shall we start, Kuroo?"

"No, we shan't!" Kuroo protested immediately. He ignored a childish giggle from the other. "I never agreed to Birdlike!"

"But Kurooooo," Bokuto whined, "I'm an OWL! Of course we're going to be birdlike!"

Kuroo snorted and crossed his arms. Glaring at the teen, he grumbled, "Of course you're an owl, but I'm a cat, dumbass. You know, from Nekoma?"

"Can't we be birdlike, pleaaaaase?" Bokuto pleaded with him. "I don't want to waste any more time on trying to figure out a name! I think the BROS is fine!"

"Well…" Kuroo contemplated, "That's true, I guess. We did waste the entire meeting last time, just on the name." He paused to lean back on his hands, and sighed. "You're right, I guess. We can be the Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy."

He rolled his eyes as Bokuto's face lit up in delight.

"Yay!" Bokuto yelled happily, before being smacked on the head. He rubbed the back of his head and whimpered, "What was that for?"

"You're being too loud," Kuroo replied, "Do you really want our secret hide out to be discovered?"

"No," the other sighed, "I guess not."

The two teenagers were silent for a few moments, thinking about various things. Which was odd for them, but whatever. Suddenly, their dark hideaway was engulfed in light, and they both screamed. Very manly screams, of course. An audible sigh was heard and then an irritated voice pierced the silence.

"There you idiots are. It's time for dinner."

"O-oh, hi Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted happily, but it was obvious he was hiding something. Kuroo just waved his hand and grinned. Akaashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What were you two doing in a dark room?" He questioned, before pausing suddenly. "Wait, I don't want to know."

"Are you sure you don't wanna know?" Kuroo joked with a smirk, "Cause I can tell you all the juicy details, if you'd like!"

"Please never use the word juicy ever again," Akaashi deadpanned in response. He turned his attention to Bokuto and strode over to him. He grabbed his arm tight and pulled him out of the room, heading towards the dining room for dinner.

Bokuto turned his head towards Kuroo as he was being led away, and mouthed a quick, "We'll meet up after dinner."

He nodded in response and gave Bokuto a thumbs up. Seconds later, the co-leader of the Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy was nowhere to be seen. Kuroo followed moments later, fueled by the idea of food.


	2. Chapter 2

B.R.O.S.

Meeting 2

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Kuroo commented as Bokuto finally opened the door to their hideout.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Akaashi kept me on a short leash. Pretty sure he doesn't want me near you."

Kuroo chuckled. "If I was him, I wouldn't want you near me either."

Bokuto shuffled the rest of the way into the room, and turned the majority of the lights off. It was dark, but not completely dark, not this time. They could see each other and the room well enough. This was important since this meeting would be the meeting that the two members made the contract to the BROS.

He plopped down on the floor next to Kuroo, and pulled a couple pens out of his pocket. "You got the paper?"

"Yep," Kuroo responded, putting some paper on the ground in front of them. The two teenagers stared intently at the paper, thinking about what should be written on the contract.

"Well, obviously, the name first," Bokuto commented. Kuroo nodded and wrote it down.

"B.R.O.S.

Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy

Members: 2. Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou"

"Noooo," Bokuto whined, "Why can't I be first?"

"Well, you can't be first now," Kuroo replied. "It's pen, you can't erase it."

Bokuto pouted and turned away in effort to protest the entire contract. Of course, this gave Kuroo the ability to write the entire contract while he wasn't looking.

"The BROS Commandments

Don't talk about the BROS.

Don't mention the BROS.

Always be bro-ly.

The BROS will remain secret.

It's okay to be bromo with each other."

Kuroo paused, looking at what he had written so far. He snorted, thinking the first two commandments were so clever. They weren't, but he thought they were.

"Hey, Bokuto. Read the commandments I've written," Kuroo ordered, passing the paper to the still pouting Bokuto. "I'm stuck on what to add now. Any ideas?"

He looked over the paper, carefully analyzing the current five commandments, before commenting, "I like the Fight Club references."

Kuroo gasped theatrically, with a hand over his mouth in surprise."You're not supposed to talk about the Fight Club!"

"Oh no!" He screeched, "What am I going to do?! Are they gonna kill me?!"

Kuroo shook his head furiously. "No! I'll protect you! I won't let them take away a fellow member of the BROS!" He paused, an idea popping in his head. "Hey, gimme the paper."

Grabbing the paper from Bokuto's outstretched hands, he put the paper on the floor and added more commandments.

"

BROS before hoes.

Actually, BROS before anyone.

Protect your BROS with your life."

Kuroo shoved the paper to Bokuto, proud of his accomplishments. "Do you like them?"

"Hell yeah I do!" he complimented, "These are awesome! I like them, the Seven Commandments of the BROS!"

"Actually, Bokuto," Kuroo laughed, "It's the Eight Commandments."

"Whatever," he continued, "They're still awesome."

"Yeah they are, aren't they," Kuroo commented, admiring his work. Quickly, he added a few more lines and clapped his hands together. Finally, it was done. "This entire contract is amazing, if you ask me."

Even if his handwriting was absolutely terrible. The only thing worse than the handwriting, were the two teenager's signatures.

"B.R.O.S.

Birdlike Ruffians of Secrecy

Members: 2. Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou

The BROS Commandments

Don't talk about the BROS.

Don't mention the BROS.

Always be bro-ly.

The BROS will remain secret.

It's okay to be bromo with each other.

BROS before hoes.

Actually, BROS before anyone.

Protect your BROS with your life.

If a member of the BROS violates any of the aforementioned commandments, they are subject to horrible tickle torture and depending on the severity of the crime, their crush will be told that they like them.

Signed,

Bokuto Koutarou xoxo & **Kuroo Tetsurouuuuuu**"


	3. Chapter 3

B.R.O.S.

Operation: Attention

Bokuto and Kuroo looked around the cafeteria, pleased with the amount of people. It would make sense, of course, seeing as it was a training camp with several different schools, but the two paid no mind to that. They were on a mission. Glancing at each other, they nodded quickly and dashed off in two directions.

Mere seconds later they met back up in the main area of the cafeteria, conveniently in front of everyone eating. Kuroo had grabbed a brush and Bokuto had found a guitar from god-knows-where. They coughed in unison, gaining a few glances from the students.

Kuroo held the brush up to his mouth, acting like he was holding a microphone. He took a deep breath and they began their first mission, Operation: Attention.

"Heeelllloooooo Training Camp! We are the BROS!" Kuroo yelled, successfully pulling everyone else's attention.

Like planned, Bokuto echoed.

"Hello, Training Camp! We are the B period R period O period S period!" he announced happily. Kuroo glanced at him, a weird look on his face. "What?" Bokuto defended himself.

Kuroo paused from his microphone to give Bokuto a you're-a-dumbass look. "You were supposed to say BROS. Not B period R period whatever," he grumbled in explanation.

"But that's how it's written in our contract," he protested loudly. This was followed by more looks, this time from people in the audience - uh, cafeteria.

"Okay," Kuroo growled, "First: do not talk about the BROS contract, 'kay?" Bokuto nodded. "Two: you're an idiot."

"Hey!" he protested once again, but was ignored.

"Let's just start, okay?"

Bokuto pouted, but agreed anyway.

"Sorry about that, folks!" Kuroo announced. "Are you ready to rock?!" he shouted to the crowd. He was met with a few weak "yeah"s and "woo"s but nothing major. But that was going to change! "Hit it, Bokuto!"

He began to play the first few chords of an unrecognizable song on the guitar, before Kuroo's voice overpowered the guitar.

"Holy shit, Bokuto!" he screeched, "I thought you said you could play the guitar?!"

"I can," he replied smiling. "I didn't say I was ever any good, though."

Kuroo stared at him with disbelief. The cafeteria was losing people rapidly, as well.

"You aren't any good at singing though, so it's okay!" Bokuto declared cheerfully.

"HEY! I am offended! I am very good at singing, thank you very much," he sniffed in despair. He thought he was a good singer.

"Boo! Get off the stage!" a voice came from the tables. Bokuto identified it as Akaashi. An empty water bottle came flying and hit Kuroo in the head.

"Alright, who did that?" he demanded, eyes searching the cafeteria.

"You suck!" another voice announced snarkily. This one was easily recognizable as Tsukishima, seeing as he had stood up and thrown a water bottle as well, following the lead of the first. Yamaguchi sat by him, snickering.

And like that, the entire cafeteria erupted into "boo"s and empty water bottles being thrown. There were even some banana peels and the like thrown. The two grabbed their props and dashed off, annoyed with the reception of their very awesome concert.

"Hey," Bokuto called to Kuroo after they were safely hidden in their hidey hole. "You said the mission was to get attention, right?"

Kuroo nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going. The other broke into a toothy grin, and laughed loudly.

"Well, we certainly got our attention, huh?" he joked, elbowing Kuroo in the side. The two slid down the wall, ending up in a sitting position in a fit of giggles.

"I guess you're right," he laughed. "We should do the BROS secret handshake for our victory!"

"Oooh, good idea!" Bokuto agreed readily.

They each held out a fist, and quickly fist bumped. Then, they each whispered "Ohohoh" and smiled.

"So secretive," Bokuto snorted. "I bet no one would be able to figure it out!"

Kuroo laughed again, "I can't tell if you're kidding or not!"

He looked Kuroo directly in the eye, and completely serious, commented, "Me neither."

And, once more, they dissolved in a fit of very masculine giggles.


End file.
